


[podfic] And A Hardboiled Egg

by reena_jenkins



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Havelock is a scary man, Podfic, minor spoilers for 'Night Watch' and 'Unseen Academicals'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"A character study of Havelock Vetinari from a young child up as far as Unseen Academicals. Mentions of most of the major Ankh-Morpork players, especially Vimes. Takes off from Havelock's musings on the nature of evil in Unseen Academicals."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] And A Hardboiled Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And A Hardboiled Egg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381041) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  Character Study, minor spoilers for  _Night Watch_  and  _Unseen Academicals_ , Havelock Vetinari Is A Scary Man  


Length: 00:37:37  
  
 **Download link:** You can download it as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Disc\)%20_And%20A%20Hardboiled%20Egg_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
